Individuals who travel with pets find a great deal of difficulty because public places such as restaurants and stores have no facilities for the pets. It is only recently that some motels provide kennel facilities. As a result pets are typically left in automobiles or are tied near the public place. Leaving pets in such places, runs the risk that they will either be stolen or will suffer heat exhaustion.
Outside a home, dog houses or fenced enclosures are often provided for a pet. Such enclosures are not always useable because they are subject to the elements of weather and temperature. They also do not provide much opportunity for mutual view between the pet owner and the occupants of a home.
Furthermore, dog houses, fenced enclosures and the like often detract from the architecture of a home.